Unexpectedly Having Your Wish Granted
by Manderlin
Summary: Emma knew exactly how her night was going to go. Until a little boy named Henry changed everything. SQ One Shot for SQ Week Day 1:Lust. Now with a Second Chapter with Day 2: Gluttony.
1. Unexpected Wish Granted

**AN:** This is the first prompt for SQ Week 2016. I know it is horribly late (Like months late .) but what can I say I am total procrastinator. All mistakes are mine, but I hope you all enjoy anyways.

* * *

 **Unexpectedly Having Your Wish Granted**

As strange as it sounded, Emma had known exactly how her night was going to go. She was going to dress up in a skin tight red dress, curl her hair and slip on a pair of horribly uncomfortable pumps in for her date. She would look herself over in the mirror, shake her head with a frown as the words 'Pain is Beauty' flew through her mind, in a long forgotten foster sister's voice from one of the many homes she never bothered to stay in for more than a few weeks.

She'd attempt not to roll her ankle in the heels as she arrived at the restaurant. After ensuring her date's car would not be going anywhere with it's shiny new boot on the back wheel of course. She'd sit down at the table after greeting her date and flirt awkwardly that would somehow, come off shy and endearing, before pouncing. She'd even manage to not trip as she chased the sleazebag out the door before arresting him and dropping him off at the county jail to collect her money. She was hundred percent positive she'd stop and get herself a tasty cupcake before going back to her apartment and to make the same wish she made every year on her birthday.

The only thing Emma hadn't counted on was her wish coming true….well sort of….

Had she half hoped to maybe be able to go out to some dive bar after feeling sorry for herself for about an hour and pick up a companion for the night, only to be able to kick them out after?

Yes.

Had she expected her long lost but not forgotten son to knock on her door and slip inside before she could utter a 'Kid!'?

Nope.

Not in a million years.

Had she been expecting to have to spend the next four plus hours remaining of her birthday driving said son back home to some two bit town called Storybrooke of all places? Hearing all about his fantasy about the quaint little town being cursed and how he Mother was the Evil Queen and his skink Jiminy Cricket?

Not really.

But, here she was pulling up to a house that probably could have fitted several of her former foster homes in at once as she argued with the Kid about going back home. She was just telling him that she was sure his Mom was not evil and was worried sick about him. The kid, Henry, had ridden a bus all the way to freaking Boston for crying out loud, she was sure this woman was frantic.

When the front door sprung open suddenly and she looked up to see a tear stained cheeks, the hollow sound of heels hitting pavement and a frantic strangled cry of "Henry". Well she hadn't expected to feel as if she had been sucker punched in the gut as the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen wrapped her arms around the kid claiming to be her son.

Suddenly all Emma was seeing was lips, teeth and a hot warm feeling spreading throughout her body as she stared wide eyed at the brunette woman's tearful face as she hugged Henry tightly. She shouldn't be imagining this woman tangled up with her in sheets, nails digging into her skin and her son's Mother's face scrunched up in pleasure. Lust had hit her so hard it through her off balance and when the brunette woman turned her piercing brown eyes at her her voice dripping with shock, hurt and perhaps a little demanding "You're Henry's birth Mother?"

All Emma could do in that moment, as she tried to blink back the lust in her eyes, was to choke out a small "Hi,"

Emma hadn't expected her night to go any other way than she planned. She hadn't expected her long lost son to find her, but now, as she stood on the Mayor of Storybrooke's front porch she could see a hint of lust in the other woman's dark brown eyes as she raked them up and down Emma's body. She wasn't the only one having such thoughts and suddenly Emma felt that her night was only just starting.


	2. It Doesn't Mean Anything

**AN: Swan Queen Week Day 2: Gluttony. So some of you asked for a second chapter and well I managed to make this fit so here it is. I don't normally write things like this so I hope you all like it. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

"It doesn't mean anything" She whispered against pale skin. Her teeth sinking hard into flesh. The woman under her moaned wantedly, her blonde hair spread out against the edge of the bed. Regina wanted to hear it again. Craved to hear the woman who could take away the woman thing that matter most to her moan her name again and again.

"Regina!" Came a strangled gasp near moan. Regina smirked before soothing the teeth marks marring near perfect skin with her tongue. She felt an insatiable hunger in that moment. She needed this woman, her son's supposed birth Mother to wiggle and moan her name over and over again. It didn't matter to her that only an hour ago neither woman had know each other's name. Regina craved to hear it as if she was starving.

She didn't even know how they had gotten here in her bed. She hadn't planned on it. First to afraid for her son and so very relieved to see him returned to her. Only to feel crushing pain when he rejected her.

"I've found my real Mom!"

Still echoed in her mind's eye, her son running away from her and leaving her with the blonde woman. Shock and disbelief clouding her vision as she gazed for the first time on the woman who gave Regina a purpose again beyond revenge.

Moving down the younger woman's body, Regina bit down on Emma's thigh, almost as a punishment, hard enough to cause Emma to give a half strangled scream and draw a little blood. Fingers found their way to her short black hair and dug in painfully.

"It doesn't mean a thing," She whispered softly a again and the woman before her whimpered as she licked and sucked feverently where Emma wanted her most. She tried to ignore how much her heart raced at every sound Emma made. Every tightening of the figures curled in her hair, the taste of the other woman or the bucking of hips in desperation to get closer. She tried to ignore how much she was starting to crave it all lest it consume her.

"Regina!" Came Emma's cry and Regina looked up and smirked wickedly, pleased with herself as she took in Emma's appearance and deep gasping breaths in attempt to bring her breathing back under control. She crawled back up the blondes body forcing the blonde to taste herself on Regina's lips. The thought caused Regina to release a moan of her own before breaking away, needing to hear and feel Emma come part again. Her eyes light up with an insatiable hunger as she ran her fingers over Emma's trembling thigh.

"Again," She demanded earning herself another gasp as she pushed her fingers forward. "Again," She whispered almost pleading. She needed to hear it again.

So she could almost believe it didn't mean anything.


End file.
